


only love could ever hit this hard

by reddieforlove



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Richie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: “Eds,” he breathed out.“I’m here,” Eddie said, brushing his thumb over Richie’s cheek. “What do you want?”Richie swallowed hard, a small crease forming between his brows as he frowned. Eddie had never seen him quite like this. There was something incredibly vulnerable about him but he was still holding himself back, like he was afraid of tipping over the edge.“I don’t know,” Richie said quietly.





	only love could ever hit this hard

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a long time since I've posted something and I'm so sorry. I've had a hard time writing lately. I'm working on a soulmate au oneshot to post next so you all have that to look forward to after this.
> 
> I've been working on this for over a month. I've wanted to write a bottom Richie fic for a long time but for some reason I was terrified to get it wrong. So yeah, I took my time with it and ended up with 9k words of mostly smut. I hope you all like it!
> 
> Title: Do You Remember - Jarryd James

Eddie liked to think that he was observant. He didn’t notice the little things near as much as Stan but he picked up on a lot more than most people. He was just patient enough to observe, taking in everyone around himself and learning things about some of the people that he knew the best. That was how he figured them out.

That was how he figured _him_ out.

He met Richie Tozier towards the beginning of his first year at college, along with five other people that settled themselves pretty quickly into Eddie’s life. But Richie was different. Even if he wouldn’t quite admit it out loud, for fear of serving Richie’s ego, Eddie was inexplicably drawn to him more than the others. Maybe that was why he observed him more. Maybe that was how he figured it out. It didn’t matter, at the end of the day. Because the how or why was less important than the what. And that was the fact that Richie Tozier had a thing about touch. Especially in regards to Eddie. Sure, he reached for the others consistently, trying for a hug or a pinch or a clap on their shoulders or back. It was like his body worked quicker than his mind, reaching out for some subconscious reason that Richie couldn’t quite process yet that he only knew to follow. Maybe he was drawn to Eddie too. Maybe that's why he received twice the attention. Twice the attempts for Richie to touch him somehow.

Maybe there was something that tethered them together which was why it was so easy for Eddie to understand Richie. The psychology major that he was pursuing didn’t hurt much either. No matter the how or the why, Eddie was convinced of one thing. Richie was starving for touch for some unknown reason and no one was satisfying his desperate need for it. He needed something that he didn’t even understand. Eddie, who had his fair share of childhood issues, could understand the urge to do things without really knowing why. It wasn’t until their third year of college that he began to indulge Richie. It was partly out of curiosity and partly out of understanding.  Eddie refused to admit the part of him that was attracted to Richie. That would make it all incredibly complicated. He leaned into the hugs and he didn’t duck away from Richie’s searching hands. Eddie would let Richie’s head fall into his lap when they watched movies and he would let him lean into Eddie when he was feeling particularly dramatic or self pitying.

The more he allowed and encouraged the touches, the more comfortable Richie seemed to become with seeking more. It was like he couldn’t possibly get enough. It didn’t help Eddie at all, with the aforementioned growing attraction. All of it was becoming more and more confusing and addicting. He was starting to regret his little experiment if only because he feared that he started something intense. The game of intimate and sexual chicken that they were both playing could only lead one direction. Eddie wasn’t sure that he was ready for it because it was a direction that both terrified and excited him.  He was pretty sure that he knew what Richie needed, other than a good therapist. He craved intimacy. Closeness. The kind of touch that would burn deep into him and sweep him away. Complete and utter surrender into his body’s desires.

And the closer they got to one another, the more Eddie was starting to crave it too.

They all had keys to each other’s apartments. That’s how Eddie found himself slipping through the door of the one that Richie shared with Mike one late evening when he knew that their mutual friend was staying at his girlfriend’s place. He could hear music drifting through the apartment. Richie was hardly ever not listening to something. A big part of his life seemed to revolve around music and Eddie understood that he relied on it as an outlet. It was why he had a guitar on a stand in the corner of his bedroom.

He wasn’t sure where Richie was until he saw that the window to the fire escape was wide open as he dropped his shoes by the door and set everything in his arms down in the kitchen. Richie sat out there for Mike, who didn’t like the smell of smoke in the apartment. Just through the open window, he could see the back of Richie’s wrinkled t-shirt and riotous mass of dark curls, looking damp like he recently showered, as smoke curled into the air around his head. Eddie didn’t love the smell of it either but in the past few years it became so synonymous with Richie that he didn’t always hate it either.

 _“Do you remember the way it made you feel?_ ” a singer crooned out of Richie’s speakers. _“Do you remember the things it let you feel?_ ”

Eddie let the music ease his nervous energy as he leaned through the window, tugging lightly on the back of Richie’s shirt. His head snapped around but he instantly calmed at the sight of Eddie. The absence of his glasses made Eddie suspect that he was wearing contacts.

“You scared the shit out of me,” Richie said with a huff, flicking the ashes away from his cigarette. “Thought I was gonna have to break out some of my best moves.”

“You’d break your own face,” Eddie said with a roll of his eyes. “Just wanted to let you know I’m here so you didn’t scream like a baby when you came back inside.”

Richie stuck his tongue out at Eddie before catching onto the music again, his head briefly nodding to the beat of the music that barely floated through the window.

“You heard this before?” he asked, pointing through the window.

Eddie shook his head, pausing to listen for another few moments.

_“When you love to your limit, you gave all you're given. Who you gonna pray to when you're there? Will you find out that there ain't no other love? No other love for you.”_

“It’s good,” he said.

The singer’s voice was soothing but something about the lyrics struck deep. Eddie was almost breathless as he considered them, looking up into Richie’s eyes. He couldn’t believe why he’d come. What he intended to do. Should he back out now? Call it a draw before he fucked up one of the best things in his life? It was terrifying to step over the line he’d drawn between them. Richie seemed to sense that something was going on, his eyebrows drawing together just slightly.

“Eds…”

“You can finish up,” Eddie said, his voice slightly shaky as he started to duck back inside. “I brought takeout.”

He stepped back into the apartment, taking a deep breath before making his way into the kitchen. Despite his words, Eddie knew that Richie didn’t take long to follow him when he heard the scrape of the window closing. He began taking containers out of the bags, laying them out in a row with a slightly racing heart as he felt rather than heard Richie’s approach. He leaned on the cabinet near to Eddie, a tension filling the room as their continuously unspoken thing remained just like that until Richie decided to break the silence.

“What’s going on?”

Eddie swallowed hard, glancing down only to see Richie’s hand braced on the granite countertop. He stared at it for a long moment before lifting his own hand, brushing his fingers over Richie’s knuckles very lightly. Richie’s responding shiver didn’t go unnoticed. Eddie lifted his eyes to meet Richie’s only to see his burning already gaze staring back, looking deep into his very soul. He had no idea what he was doing. All that Eddie could do was turn to face him, closing his hand more fully around Richie’s.

“You know I can take care of you, right Rich?”

Richie’s eyes grew slightly wider at Eddie’s words, showing his surprise just before a grin tugged at his lips.

“You offering to become my sugar daddy, Eds? Cause I’ll try anything once but I’ve seen how much of a penny pincher you are and I’m not too sure that’ll work ou-”

“Richie,” Eddie cut him off, sweeping his thumb over his knuckles. “It’s okay.”

Richie’s eyes flitted away from him, his teeth worrying at his lower lip as his smile faded. Eddie knew that he tried to cover with humor to keep from revealing anything personal. It was something he noticed. No matter how much he talked, Richie was good at never revealing something personal about himself. At least not with his words. His actions were different. Avoidance was a tried and true method of Richie’s to keep people from getting too close. Eddie wasn’t about to let it work on him.

“You can tell me,” he said, lifting his hand to Richie’s cheek, applying gentle pressure until their eyes met.

The food lay forgotten on the counter as they stared at one another for a long stretch of silence. Then Richie’s slowly leaned his face into Eddie’s palm, his eyes fluttering closed as the tension ebbed away from his stiff form.

“Eds,” he breathed out.

“I’m here,” Eddie said, brushing his thumb over Richie’s cheek. “What do you want?”

Richie swallowed hard, a small crease forming between his brows as he frowned. Eddie had never seen him quite like this. There was something incredibly vulnerable about him but he was still holding himself back, like he was afraid of tipping over the edge.

“I don’t know,” Richie said quietly.

Eddie stared at him, his heart racing in his chest as he inhaled deeply before pushing up on his toes, brushing a kiss over Richie’s lips. It was soft and just barely a kiss before he was dropping back on his heels, opening his own eyes again to see Richie already looking back at him with shock.

“Do you understand?” Eddie asked.

Richie nodded slowly before sliding an arm around Eddie’s waist slowly.

“Is this okay?” he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

“Yeah,” Eddie said, nodding at him in return. “You can touch me, Rich. I’m not going anywhere.”

Richie hesitated for just a moment before gathering Eddie in close, pressing his face into his neck. Eddie slid his arms around Richie’s shoulders, holding him just as firmly as they breathed together, letting the moment stretch on. Richie smelled of soap, woodsy aftershave, and smoke. Eddie didn’t mind the smell because it was so completely Riche.

“What is this?” Richie asked after a while, his warm breath washing over Eddie’s skin and nearly making him shiver. “Don’t tell me that you’re fucking with me, Spaghetti Man, cause I’ll be seriously pissed. I’m not even kidding.”

Eddie shook his head, ignoring the ridiculous nickname while wondering how many people had pushed Richie away and hoping that he wasn’t ever one of them.

“I’m not fucking with you,” he said reassuringly, stroking his fingers through the curls at the back of Richie’s head, still drying from the shower he must have taken before Eddie got there.

Richie pulled away, looking at him again.

“I’m still not sure I really understand,” he admitted, his eyes dropping to Eddie’s lips with hunger in his gaze before returning to his eyes.

“Kiss me,” Eddie told him.

That was all that it took for Richie to slant his lips over Eddie’s in a deeper kiss than before, their lips parting and tongues brushing slowly and languidly. Richie let out a muffled moan when Eddie gave his hair a light tug. It only encouraged Eddie to press closer, to kiss deeper, to push them both further and further until they were trembling with need. Eddie broke away with a sharp breath, swallowing hard and taking a moment to ground himself before looking up at Richie only to see his pink lips slick with spit and his eyes blown with lust. He wanted more, just like Eddie.

“Show me,” he said, nodding at Richie. “Show me what you want.”

Richie’s eyes darted to the side, a nervous reaction, and fell on the boxes Eddie was in the middle of setting up.

“The food,” he said, sounding like he didn’t really care all that much about it yet still felt the need to bring it up.

“I’m not hungry,” Eddie said honestly, refusing to turn his eyes away from Richie. “It was an excuse to get me through the door.”

Richie’s eyes moved back to his, an unexplainable emotion shining there as he grinned.

“That’s pretty fucking adorable but you never need an excuse, Eds.”

His voice was light and yet weighted with the same emotion that was in his eyes. Eddie simply shrugged, stamping down the sudden urge to look away shyly.

“I wasn’t sure how this would go,” he admitted, playing with the hem of his shirt. “I’m still not.”

Richie didn’t say anything, lifting one hand to brush the pad of his thumb over Eddie’s cheek. Then his other hand moved too, taking Eddie’s gently before stepping back, making an obvious move to leave the kitchen. Richie wore a hesitant expression, never wavering from Eddie’s eyes as he waited to see what he would do. Eddie took a step forward, then another, following him out of the kitchen. Their slow path took them directly down the hall and towards Richie’s bedroom.

Music still played but Eddie barely heard it as they made their way down the hall. They passed through Richie’s door and he tried to stop just inside but Eddie urged him on until the back of his knees hit the bed. Richie sank down onto the mattress, looking up at Eddie. His eyes were already heated and there was anticipation written across his face. Reaching out, Eddie brushed his thumb just barely over the collar of his T-shirt. Understanding passed between them and Riche didn’t hesitate to fist his hands in the material to lift it over his head.

He was beautiful.

Not in the traditional way. He would never pose as a male model, with bulging muscles and bronze skin and unnaturally perfect everything. He was beautiful in a way that was all Richie, with pale skin and freckles just like the ones on his cheeks dotting over his shoulders and on down his arms. The high cheekbones and defined jawline gave him a sharp, angular look that was softened by his full lips and immensely warm, dark eyes. Eddie’s hand lifted, his thumb brushing the exact same gentle touch over his collarbone. Richie shuddered and parted his lips, his eyes blinking several times before he focused up on Eddie again.

“Talk to me, Rich,” Eddie said quietly, somehow feeling like talking any louder would break the atmosphere that had settled over them. “Tell me what you want.”

Richie’s tongue darted out and Eddie watched as he wet his lips before speaking.

“Anything,” he breathed out with pure, unadulterated _want_ in his voice.

Anything that he could have. Anything that Eddie was willing to give. _Anything_.

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked, pressing his palm over Richie’s warm, smooth shoulder.

Richie’s eyes darted up to him, uncertainty in their depths.

“I don’t know what’s the fuck is going on here,” he said, a slight tremor in his voice.

There was confusion and wariness too. He wasn’t sure what to think. Eddie didn’t blame him. Reaching out, he settled his other hand on Richie’s shoulder before carefully climbing onto the bed, his knees sinking into the mattress as he straddled Richie’s lap. A soft hitch of breath reached his ears as Richie’s hands immediately flew up to bracket his hips, holding them firmly but not ungently.

“You like when I touch you,” Eddie said, slowly running one hand down and over his bicep, brushing his fingers lightly over his forearm, then back up to settle on his shoulder again. “You _need_ it, don’t you?”

Richie started back at him with wide eyes, alarm evident in his gaze. Maybe he didn’t think that Eddie noticed. Maybe he didn’t even notice himself.

“It’s okay, Richie,” Eddie said yet again. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.”

Then he swallowed hard, some awareness rising in his chest. A new thought coming forth that he’d never allowed in before.

“Maybe I need it too.”

Richie gazed at him with the slightest disbelief before he surged forward, pressing a hurried kiss to Eddie’s lips. It was somewhat desperate in its intensity. Eddie reacted quickly, his hands lifting to sink into that hair. That beautiful, dark, untamable hair that he’d always wanted to touch like this, a desire he wasn’t even aware that he had until now. When Richie pressed closer and tried to further the kiss, Eddie tugged a little at his hair in a silent petition for him to slow down and take his time because they didn’t have to rush. But Richie’s answering moan was muffled against his lips, sending a jolt of heat through Eddie as realization settled over him. He pulled away only for Richie to chase his lips, his hands gripping his hips just a little tighter.

Eddie exhaled softly, tilting his head back and pulling his hand out of Richie’s hair only to brush it back away from his forehead. One finger caught on a tangle and tugged again. A full body shudder ran through Richie again as his teeth sank into his lower lip, undoubtedly trapping another moan. Eddie let his other hand drop, using his thumb to gently free Richie’s lip from the sharp abuse of his teeth. Then he swept a gentle touch over it, his eyes following the movement of his own thumb before lifting to meet Richie’s gaze again. When he cupped his cheek, Richie leaned his face towards the touch, his eyelids growing heavier.

“Eds,” he exhaled, his voice shaky and pleading.

Eddie leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss. They came together naturally, like their bodies knew intrinsically how to move against each other. Eddie traced his fingers over the warm, smooth expanse of Richie’s back and felt long fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. A tug of desire pulled low in his belly as Richie nipped at his lower lip. Then he pulled Eddie’s shirt up just slightly, an unspoken question, and Eddie leaned away to lift his arms over his head. Richie quickly tugged it over his head before sealing his lips over Eddie’s again. He moved slowly as Eddie pushed at his shoulders until his back hit the bed.

Richie’s hands spanned over his back, rubbing and stroking at Eddie’s quickly heating skin all while they kissed and kissed, never getting enough of it. Then Eddie ducked his head, brushing his lips over Richie’s jawline before reaching up, tilting his chin up with a gentle hand. Then he kissed along the column of his throat, relishing in every shudder and gasp from the man beneath him. It was almost addicting, kissing and nipping at his skin, drawing even the smallest of reactions out of Richie with his lips and teeth and tongue. It all grew even more heady and incredible when he skated his fingers up and over his ribs before brushing a thumb gently over Richie’s nipple.

“Fu-fuck Eddie,” Richie groaned out.

Eddie moved a little lower, gently applying his teeth to Richie’s collarbone. As he kissed on down his chest, Richie pushed up on his elbows.

“What are we doing?” he said, sounding heavily affected and not at all bothered by their current position.

Lifting his eyes, Eddie met his gaze as he pressed kisses over each of his ribs. Then he sat up, running his hands over Richie’s chest and abdomen.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked.

Richie shook his head quickly, his throat bobbing as he swallowed hard. Eddie could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed against his thigh and felt his own pressing against his zipper. When he rocked his hips, Richie let out a strangled moan and his head fell back.

“You’re gonna fucking kill me, Spaghetti,” he complained, though he didn’t sound like he wanted Eddie to stop.

Eddie huffed, dragging his blunt nails lightly over his stomach.

“Stop fucking calling me that,” he said, feeling a little breathless with his own need.

“Get on with fucking me and I will,” Richie shot back.

Eddie stopped, his heart flipping and a thrill of desire running through him, making his cock twitch in his pants at Richie’s words.

“Wha-what?” he said, finding that he was the one caught off guard this time.

Richie met his gaze again, his eyes hot with lust.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing here?” he asked, his voice outwardly confident with just the hint of underlying uncertainty.

Eddie didn’t answer right away, dropping his gaze to Richie’s throat where there was a mark forming from his own ministrations.

“I…” he trailed off, looking back up at Richie. “Is that what you want?”

Richie didn’t answer, grasping Eddie’s hips and rocking up into him with a focused yet heated look.

“That answer your question, Eds?” he asked.

Eddie let out a soft, hitching moan and closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the feeling.

“I’ve never-” he cut himself off, his cheeks warming at the confession.

“Topped?” Richie asked bluntly, stopping the movement of his hips.

His eyes fluttered open again and he looked down at Richie.

“Have you done this?” Eddie asked.

Richie nodded his head, his eyes darting away and back.

“A few times. Wasn’t ever great,” he said quietly.

“But you want me to do it?” Eddie asked.

The vulnerability in Richie’s eyes faded away as he smirked.

“I only pop a boner every time I think about it, babe,” Richie said.

The idea of Richie actually thinking about it chased away any annoyance Eddie had at his teasing. As he thought about it, it was hard to deny that it made sense if Richie truly craved intimacy and touch as much as Eddie suspected. And even beyond that, it was impossible to deny how much he wanted it. Leaning down, he crushed his lips to Richie’s, kissing him more passionately and desperately before. Richie’s answering hum of satisfaction turned to a moan when Eddie reached between them, deftly undoing his pants.

Eddie shoved them down and off without a second of hesitation, wrapping his hand around Richie’s cock through his boxers. As Richie choked out his name, tilting his head back, Eddie pushed up to watch as his eyes fell closed and his hips thrusted up into his hand. Eddie couldn’t quite believe he was there, watching Richie fall apart beneath him with hitching breaths and soft whimpers. When he considered this situation before, even going so far as to fantasize, a never-ending flow of words fell from Richie’s lips, just like always.

But each affected sound that he made was beautiful, just like the sight of him like this. Even when Eddie stopped, brushing his knuckles softly over Richie’s abdomen, Watching the frustrated crease form between his brows, Eddie felt a warm affection curl over his heart. Richie’s eyes were fluttered open after a few moments, meeting Eddie’s as he took a deep breath. Then he was pushing up, his hand cupping the back of Eddie’s head as he kissed him slowly and deeply. It was all consuming, making Eddie feel like he was in a free fall yet again.

“Shit,” Richie murmured, pulling away. “Let me suck you off, Eds. I want you in my mouth.”

Eddie inhaled sharply, nodding his head without having to think too much about it. Next thing he knew, his back hit the mattress and Richie was tugging his pants off. He dropped down onto the bed and the only warning Eddie had was hot breath through the thin fabric of his briefs before he was mouthing at his cock. It was hard to keep himself still and Eddie couldn’t quite manage it, lifting his hips and gasping out Richie’s name. He already felt somewhat overwhelmed when his briefs joined the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Then Richie stroked the lightest touch of his fingers over Eddie’s cock and he let out a shaky breath, his hands gripping at the blankets beneath him. Richie took it slowly, tracing every inch of him, running his thumb up the sensitive vein on the underside and stroking over the leaking head, teasing Eddie with curious, exploring strokes of his fingers. Then he finally too him in hand and jacked him with a frustrating slowness that had Eddie tilting his hips up desperately.

“Richie,” he managed to say, his voice warning and begging all at once.

Instead of responding with some snarky, fake innocent remark, Eddie felt the bed shift as Richie settled his shoulders between his slightly spread thighs. Only then, with his hand still moving up the length of his cock, did Richie bend down and blow lightly over him before his tongue darted out to lick up his leaking slit. Eddie’s moan was caught in his throat as he tossed his head back against the bed. Richie’s other hand gripped his hip, keeping him on the bed as he licked and kissed over every inch of Eddie’s cock, the moans and whines he heard only spurring him on. It was the sweetest torture, making Eddie shake and moan with every swipe of his tongue and press of his lips.

Only when he felt like he couldn’t bear another moment did Richie wrap his lips around the tip and slowly sink down. It was heaven, feeling the wet heat of his mouth envelop his cock. Eddie couldn’t help but delve his fingers into Richie’s hair, torn between wanting to guide his movements and hold him down there, not wanting to lose the incredible feeling of his mouth on him. Richie hummed at the feeling of Eddie stroking through his thick curls and the sound pushed Eddie into babbling as pleasure took over.

“Oh my...Richie...you…fuck...doing so good...so good for me... _God_...you’re so good...so beautiful…”

Eddie’s head lifted off of the bed, watching as Richie bogged up and down with slow, deliberate movements, his tongue teasing over the vein and licking at the tip before repeating it all over again. When his eyes lifted, meeting Eddie’s, it sent a whole new wave of heat running through him. He meant what he said. Richie was truly beautiful with flushed cheeks, wild hair, hot eyes, his lips wrapped around Eddie’s cock. It was an image out of every fantasy he’d had for the last six months. Then Richie lifted his head, letting Eddie fall from his mouth with an obscene pop before licking his lips and wiping his chin.

“I want you to fuck me, Eds,” he said, his voice a little rougher than before and _oh so tantalizing_.

Eddie had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning aloud at the mere sound of it as Richie’s hand wrapped around him again, stroking him almost absentmindedly as he kept his eyes fixed on Eddie.

“I want you in me,” Richie continued, thumbing over the head of his cock. “I wanna feel you, all of you.”

Eddie stroked and tugged a little where one of his hands was still tangled in Richie’s hair, earning a soft sigh as Richie tilted his head back, his eyes drifting closed as his hand fell away. Sitting up, Eddie brushed the thumb of his free hand over Richie’s jaw before leaning in to kiss his swollen lips very softly.

“You want me to fuck you, Rich?” Eddie whispered against his lips.

Richie groaned in appreciation at how the obscenity sounded from Eddie.

“Jesus fucking Christ yes.”

Eddie tilted his head back, scraping his teeth lightly over his throat before pulling away again.

“Then take the rest off and get on your hands and knees,” he said, the tone of his voice softening his words.

Richie shivered and pulled away, giving Eddie a wide-eyed and incredibly aroused look before scrambling back off the bed. Eddie turned towards the nightstand, knowing that Richie was bound to have what they needed in there. Sure enough, there was a box of condoms and a half used bottle of lube as well as a thick black dildo and sleek silver vibrator that definitely caught Eddie’s attention. But those would have to wait for another time. Nothing was going inside Richie today but Eddie’s fingers and his cock, though it did make him feel slightly better that Richie was used to the feeling.

By the time he turned back, Richie was settling on his hands and knees. His cock bobbed between his legs, thick and flushed. Eddie’s mouth nearly watered at the sight of it and he knew that no matter what, even though they were doing something else today, he wanted to feel Richie inside _him_ at some point. But that would have to wait for another day. It was undeniable, how incredible Richie looked like this, hair falling in his face and long limbs trembling with tense arousal as he anticipated whatever may come next.

Eddie couldn’t resist reaching out, running a hand down Richie’s spine, feeling his muscles twitch and goosebumps rise to the surface of his skin. There was so much that Eddie wanted to do. He wanted to explore every inch of Richie with his hands and mouth. He wanted to make him fall apart slowly, with shaking limbs and sweat-slick skin and hoarse cries falling from swollen lips. But then Richie cast him a desperate look over his shoulder and Eddie told himself that there would be time for all of that later.

He popped open the cap on the lube and heard Richie inhale before he dropped down to his elbows, pushing his ass higher in the air as he pushed his knees further apart. Eddie reached down, gripping at the base of his cock as it gave a throb just at the sight of Richie like this. It was something that Eddie never expected to actually see but it was everything he could have imagined. He inched forward on the bed, sinking onto his knees just to the left of Richie, running a hand over his ass before dipping his fingers into his crack.

“Fuck,” Richie exhaled in a long, drawn out breath.

Eddie pulled his hand away, trying not to focus on how much he was shaking too, with both nerves and anticipation. He squeezed lube out onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up.

“You okay?” he asked, feeling like he had to check in on Richie.

“Yeah,” Richie nodded, shifting a little.

Eddie swallowed hard and tried to focus on the fact that he knew what he was doing. He may have never topped anyone but he’d certainly fingered himself enough to know what did and didn’t feel good. And he definitely knew how much prep it took for sex to be good. So he carefully brushed his fingers over Richie’s hole, stroking around and around as Richie’s breath hitched and his hips twitched as if he couldn’t decide whether to pull away or press back into the touch. Eddie tried to take it as slow as possible, pressing his lips to Richie’s shoulder blade as he rubbed and stroked at his rim, refusing to press in until he knew that he was ready.

“Eds,” Richie said, a slight whine to his rough voice. “Stop fucking teasing.”

“I’m making sure you’re ready, dipshit,” Eddie fired back.

Richie huffed out a laugh that cause a smile to tugged at Eddie’s lips.

“Good to know that getting ready to shove your fingers up my ass doesn’t stop your wit,” Richie said.

“Good thing to know you’re still a fucking trashmouth,” Eddie countered.

Before Richie could say anything else, he pressed the barest tip of his finger in and earned a soft groan. Eddie took it slow, pressing in just a little before pulling out and stroking around and around. Then he did it all again, pushing his finger in more and more each time until he was pressed in up to the knuckle. Richie was incredibly tight around him, making him breathless and hot at the mere thought of actually being inside of him. Eddie curled and stroked his finger in and out, the palm of his other hand pressed flat to the small of Richie’s back. His thumb swept over the heated skin beneath it in shooting circles as Richie’s breaths came out in short, choppy bursts.

“You ready for another?” Eddie asked.

Richie jerked his head in a nod, pressing his hips back. Eddie considered waiting for a verbal confirmation, just to hear Richie’s affected voice again, but something about the flush in his cheeks, the trembling in his body, and the press of Richie’s teeth into his lower lip gave Eddie all that he needed to carefully press another finger in alongside the first. He teased at Richie’s rim, barely pressing in before pulling out again, earning breathless whines and short pleas until he pushed in further. Richie clenched around him as he pressed his fingers into the last knuckle and Eddie stilled, bending down to brush a soft kiss over his spine just between his shoulder blades.

“Eddie,” Richie breathed out, arching his back just a little.

He had never heard someone say his name quite like that. With awe and need and something deeper. Something unnamed and yet obvious. He pulled away and watched Richie as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out, curling and scissoring them. Eddie felt relieved that it was so natural to be like this with Richie. He couldn’t deny the satisfaction that came with every noise and slightest movement that he pulled out of Richie. Especially when Eddie curled his fingers a particular way and Richie let out a keening moan, his hips jerking forward and his head tossing back.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he chanted as Eddie brushed over the spot again before rubbing at it in slow circles.

Sweat trickled down the back of Richie’s neck as his hands clenched in the covers just over his head and suddenly Eddie wanted more. He pulled his fingers out, urging Richie to turn over. He practically collapsed to his back, his lips parted and his eyes dark and hot as Eddie nudged his thighs apart and shoved a pillow beneath him to raise his hips. Then he filled him with his fingers again, thrusting in and out a few times before pressing a third finger in. Richie gasped out his name, his head tossing back and his stomach clenching as Eddie worked him open.

His cock laid against his belly, flushed and leaking. Eddie couldn’t resist bending down, licking a slow stripe up his length as he thrust his fingers in and out quickly. Richie cried out, shaking with the effort it took to remain still as Eddie wrapped his lips around him and slowly sank down, taking in as much as he could before pulling off again. Richie grew more and more feverish and desperate at the sensations as Eddie licked and sucked at his cock and fucked him open with his fingers.

“T-too much,” Richie managed to gasp out, tugging at Eddie’s hair lightly. “Fuck, Eds...please...gonna...gonna come…”

Eddie sat up, pulling his fingers out and gazing down at the sweaty, wrecked mess that Richie already was. Just the sight of him was enough to make heat rush through Eddie. Knowing that he made it happen was all the more arousing. Eddie slowly rubbed his palms over Richie’s chest and abdomen before bending down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. It didn’t stay that way. Richie was tugging him in close and kissing him deeply, licking into his mouth and rutting up against him, making their cocks rub together as their tongues stroked along one another’s and their hands roamed along the other’s heated skin. Then Eddie was blindly reaching for the condom where he dropped it and he pulled away once he found it, meeting Richie’s eyes before he tore it open.

“You sure?” he asked, wanting to make sure Richie was absolutely ready before he did anything.

“Yeah,” Richie nodded, sounding beyond certain. “Fuck me up, Kaspbrak.”

Eddie shook his head with a slight smile. It was impossible to resist dropping kisses along Richie’s skin, from his chest to his abdomen and thighs as he tore open the condom. Then Eddie as rolling it on and slicking himself up liberally, not wanting to take any chance of hurting Richie.

“Let me know if it gets to be too much,” Eddie said stroking a thumb over the inside of Richie’s knee.

“It’ll be perfect, baby,” Richie said, wiggling a little with impatience. “Can’t wait to feel you inside. Want you to fill me up so bad. C’mon, Eds.”

Eddie felt even hotter at the words that Richie murmured out, hitching his legs up around his hips before taking himself in hand. He watched closely at the play of emotions over Richie’s face as he pressed in slowly. Enveloped by warm, velvet heat, Eddie let his mouth open in a cross between a moan and a sigh. It was perfect, just like Richie said it would be. He couldn’t imagine anything feeling better than this, as he pushed in, inch-by-inch, resisting the urge to thrust quickly into the tight heat surrounding his cock. Maybe it would feel even better to have Richie fill him up like this. Eddie couldn’t wait to find out.

“Holy fuck,” Richie moaned out, his hands shooting out to grip at Eddie shoulders.

His chest was rising and falling quickly, with color high in his cheeks and his eyes closed, as if he was trying to hang onto this and memorize it with everything that he had. Eddie could understand and in that moment, he knew that Richie had never looked so beautiful. Reaching up, Eddie cupped his cheek gently just as he bottomed out, brushing his thumb over his defined cheekbone. Richie leaned into the touch before turning his head, pressing a small kiss to the inside of Eddie’s wrist that made his chest warm and his heart flutter. Eddie laid an equally soft kiss on his lips before slowly pulling out, watching Richie for any sign of discomfort. The only thing he saw was the parting of his lips and the slight arch of Richie’s back as he rocked into him slowly, starting with a gentle, almost languid pace.

“God, Rich,” Eddie said, sitting up a little to run his hands over Richie’s thighs before pushing them apart just a little more. “You have no idea how amazing you look right now. So flushed and wrecked and just fucking gorgeous.”

Richie whined a little, whether it was at the praise or the feeling of Eddie filling him slowly before pulling back out at the same even pace. It was designed to let them both feel every inch of Eddie pressing into him, stretching and filling him so perfectly that it was like they were made for his, for each other. Eddie took hold of Richie’s hips with trembling hands and rocked into him, letting his head fall back as he relished in the feeling of it.

It was only when he picked up the pace a little, moving just a tiny bit quicker yet filling him deeply with every thrust, that Richie let out a strangled moan followed by small grunts and whines with every slow push of Eddie’s hips. When he felt the brush of fingers over his abdomen, Eddie looked down and saw that Richie was arching his back and reaching for him, desperate for more. Needing to be closer. His head was tilted back towards the bed, exposing the pale column of his throat where Eddie could see the quick beat of his pulse.

Reaching down with a break in his even pace, Eddie stroked his fingers over Richie’s abdomen, dancing over his wiry, lightly defined muscles from the workouts that Mike bribed and strong armed him into doing a few days every week. Then up over his chest, where Eddie stroked and pinched gently at his nipples, flicking and teasing him there to draw more heated noises from his pink lips. It was easy to get lost in touching Richie, watching pink marks bloom on his skin when he raked his blunt nails even lightly over his ribs. Eddie wanted to leave behind a hundred more marks. He wanted to pepper his body with hickies. To make sure that Richie didn’t forget a single moment of this.

Dropping down, he began kissing and nipping at Richie’s throat, biting lightly at his collarbone and flicking his tongue over his pulse point. Richie’s hands pressed to his back, aligning their bodies with a needy sound rising in his throat. It was harder to fuck him this way but Eddie didn’t mind, sliding his hand into Richie’s hair and giving it a good tug, pulling his head back even further to mark his throat again and again, leaving behind red marks that would swell and bruise soon enough.

“Ed-Eddie...I...fuck...please...I need...I need more...fuck me...harder...p-please…”

Eddie pulled away, barely recognizing the sound of his voice as he spoke.

“I’m not done yet,” he said in a low, heady tone that made Richie shudder as his lust-glazed eyes stared up at him.

Then Eddie pulled out, earning a whine of disappointment just before he turned Richie over, trapping his hips on the bed and straddling his thighs before he could lifted up onto his knees. Then Eddie draped over his back, pressing kisses over his shoulders and upper back. He moved slowly, taking his time to lave attention over every inch of heated skin that he could find. Richie was shaking and breathing heavily beneath him, clearly affected by this as he sighed and moaned each time Eddie found a sensitive spot. His fingers stroked at Richie’s ribs and hips and he couldn’t help but grin at the gasping cry he received when he slowly licked a stripe up his spine before dipping lower to count his ribs with eager lips and nipping teeth.

“Eds,” Richie nearly sobbed out, his face buried in his arms.

There was deep emotion in his voice that struck deep at Eddie’s chest and he lifted his own head, worry creasing his brow.

“You okay?”

Richie nodded as best he could, another soft sob wrenching itself from his lips.

“It’s-it’s good,” he whimpered out, sounding overwhelmed. “Feels so good. I-I can’t... _fuck_...I don’t want you to stop. Please don’t stop.”

Eddie smoothed a hand over his skin, knowing that a touch starved Richie had to be feeling all sorts of emotions rushing in at being so gently touched and kissed. It wasn’t just the sex but the sheer intimacy of it that was affecting them both. It was easy to ignore his throbbing cock, because he wanted to make it good for Richie above himself.

“I’m not gonna stop, baby,” he murmured, pressing a series of kisses along Richie’s spine, breathing and murmuring into his skin. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here, yeah? I’m right here with you.”

Eddie moved over the small of his back and dipped his tongue into the dimples at the base of Richie’s spine. Then he pressed wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses over his lower back as he kneaded gently at his ass with both hands. Only when he was satisfied, pulling away to look at his work, the scattered marks on pale skin like paint on a canvas. Eddie took hold of Richie’s hips, guiding him up to his knees before spreading his legs wider.

His thumb circled round and round his rim, teasing and pressing in just slightly as Eddie stroked his cock and poured more lube over the condom. Then he pressed in slowly, entranced at the sight of his cock being taken in so beautifully by Richie and enamored with the sound he made as he was filled up once more. Eddie started moving slowly, just like before, but Richie pressed back into him and twisted his fingers into the covers.

“Fuck me,” he said, a pleading, desperate edge to his voice.

Eddie felt heat shoot to his groin and held Richie’s hips just a little tighter as he pulled out, watching the quiver in Richie’s back muscles just before he snapped his hips forward, filling him completely. A choked cry fell from Richie’s lips but Eddie didn’t let up, following through on what Richie wanted from him. He fucked into him hard, his own body shaking as hot pleasure flowed through him and brought gasps and moans to his own lips. Eddie didn’t even realize he was reaching out until his fingers curled into thick, dark hair and pulled, bringing Richie’s head back as he whimpered and fucked himself back on Eddie’s cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. It was intense and electric in every sense, filling the room with the sounds of their harsh breaths, affected moans, and skin slapping on skin.

“You like that, Rich?” Eddie asked, picking up the pace to thrust into him quick and changing his angle just enough to make Richie cry out hoarsely as he brushed over his prostate.

“Oh fuck,” Richie managed, his head dropping down just before Eddie tugged on it again, making him jolt and whine. “I fucking love it, Eds. Love how you fuck me. Don’t stop...don’t...need more…need you...fuck...I love it…”

His hand snaked underneath him and Eddie could feel Richie jerking off as he clenched and spasmed around him, clearly close to coming.

“You’re doing so good for me,” Eddie praised, slightly breathless as he felt that tight coil of heat in his lower belly growing hotter and tighter by the second. “So fucking good. I love it too, Rich. I could do this every fucking day and never get tired of it. And I want you too. I want you to fuck me.”

Richie let out a low moan at that.

“You like the sound of that? You want to fill me up? Fuck me hard just like this? Make me come on your cock?”

“Holy shit, Eds,” Richie panted out, stripping his cock in quick movements. “I do...I really... _fuck_...I really wanna fuck you.”

Eddie didn’t want to come like this. He didn’t want to miss how Richie looked. He barely pulled out of him long enough to flip him over before filling him up again and picking up the quick pace, pushing his thighs apart and pressing a deep kiss to his lips. Richie moved against him, gripping at Eddie’s ass and stroking over his back as their sweat-slick bodies aligned just right. Eddie wrapped his fingers around Richie’s cock this time, pulling away to look down into his eyes, taking in his wet cheeks and bitten lips.

“I know you’re close,” he said, bracing his other hand on the bed as he fucked into him hard and fast. “Come for me, baby. I got you.”

Richie’s back arched and his heels dug into the mattress as he let go, coming hard with a cry of Eddie’s name on his lips. Come spilled out over his stomach and Eddie’s hand as Richie trembled and writhed beneath him. Eddie knew he wouldn’t last much longer, ducking his head into Richie’s shoulder as he chased his own orgasm. It didn’t happen with an overwhelming burst of pleasure but rather with wave after wave of warmth and ecstasy as Richie pressed a kiss to his temple. Eddie fucked into him throughout his orgasm until he couldn’t bear it any longer, stilling and slumping against Richie with aching limbs.

It took a while for him to come back to himself, to the feeling of Richie’s fingers stroking over his back, touching him to his heart’s desire now that absolutely nothing stood between them. Eddie hummed contentedly, his heart slowing to a resting pace as he caught his breath but still refused to move. It was perfect. Everything that he could have imagined and more. Eddie never wanted to forget this. Not just the feeling of being inside of Richie and watching him fall apart beneath him, but all of the deep, strong emotions that were coursing through him.

“Jesus, Eds,” Richie murmured after a long stretch of tranquil silence. “Wish I knew what brought this on so I can do it again.”

Eddie considered his words for a second, a frown forming on his face as he realized that Richie didn’t understand. Not really. Fear curled over his heart as he wondered if it was just one sided. Did he read all the signs wrong? Was it all just touch and pleasure for Richie? Lifting his head, he pulled out of him slowly and tied off the condom. He felt Richie’s eyes on his face as he grabbed his briefs and disappeared into the bathroom to clean up, tossing out the used condom and slipping on his briefs before stepping out with a washcloth filled with warm water. It was only when he sank onto the bed beside Richie and began cleaning him off that he worked up the courage to speak.

“I did it because…” Eddie trailed off, his eyes downcast as he nudged Richie’s thighs apart and cleaned him down there too, wincing sympathetically at the slight hiss that slipped out of his lips.

“Because?” Richie asked once Eddie dropped the washcloth onto the ground by the bed.

Slowly, Eddie lifted his eyes to look at him before stretching out beside him, stroking his fingers over Richie’s abdomen in a gentle, sweeping pattern.

“Because I love you,” Eddie said, the truth of the words evident in his emotion-filled voice.

His eyes met Richie’s and he saw wide, open surprise there.

“I love you,” he repeated, knowing that it needed to happen. “And I wanted to do this, to show you that it’s okay and that you don’t have to be afraid of touching me or wanting me, because I love you.”

Richie swallowed hard, his eyes darting all over Eddie’s face as if he was trying to find the answer to a question he couldn’t say aloud. Eddie held his gaze without wavering, reaching up to stroke his hair out of his face.

“It’s okay if you can’t say it or don’t feel it,” he said, not wanting to put the pressure on Richie. “I just wanted you to kno-”

“I love you,” Richie rushed out, shaking his head. “Shit, Eddie. I love you so fucking much.”

He pulled Eddie in close, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Eddie froze for a moment out of sheer surprise before responding in kind, kissing him deeply and with every bit of emotion that he could pour into it. They kissed for what felt like hours, until their breaths were short and their minds were filled with nothing but each other. Then Richie curled into him, his head over Eddie’s heart as they laid there, luxuriating in the wake of great sex and love confessions. It wasn’t until Richie let out a soft huff that that Eddie hummed out a questioning sound.

“Just thinking that it’s a good thing you brought food,” he admitted, turning his head to brush a kiss over Eddie’s heart. “Got dicked down real good by my Spaghetti Man and now I need sustenance.”

Eddie let out a groan, letting his head fall back against the pillows.

“What have I done?” he asked aloud, though he didn’t expect or want a response.

But Richie couldn’t turn down such an opening and he should have known that.

“Created a goddamn monster,” Richie said, wiggling closer to Eddie. “Not gonna want anything else now. Good luck ever getting out of this bed. I’m fucking latched, babe. Like a baby koala.”

To prove his point, he wrapped his long limbs around Eddie and turned his face, burying it in Eddie’s chest.

“Richie stop,” Eddie said, trying and failing to hide the amusement in his voice. “Get the fuck off me.”

“No,” Richie’s response was muffled and it vibrated against his skin. “Never letting you go.”

A giggle rose in his throat and bubbled out of his lips as he tried to wiggle out of Richie’s embrace.

“You’re such a dick,” Eddie said, laughter in his voice.

“That’s me,” Richie said, lifting his head. “Dick Tozier, nice to meetcha.”

Eddie shook his head, carding his fingers through Richie’s hair yet again.

“I guess it’s a good thing I like Dick,” he said.

Richie grinned up at him.

“Don’t be silly, Eds,” he said, tackling him to the bed and kissing over his face as Eddie laughed and shoved at hs shoulders. “You _love_ Dick, remember?”

“Can’t forget,” Eddie wheezed out, pushing Richie far enough away to meet his gaze. “Now stop kissing me so we can eat.”

“Never,” Richie said, shaking his head. “I changed my mind. I don’t need food. Your kisses are sweet enough for me.”

Though a faint blush rose to his cheeks at Richie’s words, Eddie met his gaze with a raised eyebrow.

“I brought potstickers,” he said.

Richie’s eyes widened and a grin formed on his face.

“Baby I love you but you know that potstickers own my soul,” he said, already scrambling off the bed.

Eddie pushed up on his elbows, stifling a laugh when Richie knocked into his dresser trying to pull on his boxers and run for the door at the same time. He had to be sore but he didn’t bother to move slowly, which was typical of him.

“I love you too,” he called out.

Richie paused, looking over at him with wild hair, round eyes, and flushed cheeks. He looked both delighted and stunned at the words, as if he still wasn’t used to it. Eddie knew the feeling.

“Never stop telling me that,” Richie said, his voice light but with an underlying hint of need.

Then he was off, telling Eddie to keep his cute ass in bed cause that’s where they were eating.

“I never will,” Eddie murmured to himself.

Then he settled against the headboard and waited for the man he loved to return.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
